


A Place That Never Moves Fanart

by KikyoShotFirst



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanart, M/M, inspired by another work, this image is huge sorry mobile users
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikyoShotFirst/pseuds/KikyoShotFirst
Summary: Art for chapter 1 of 'A Place That Never Moves' by strawberriesandtophats
Relationships: Havelock Vetinari/Samuel Vimes
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	A Place That Never Moves Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Place That Never Moves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725457) by [strawberriesandtophats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesandtophats/pseuds/strawberriesandtophats). 
  * Inspired by [A Place That Never Moves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725457) by [strawberriesandtophats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesandtophats/pseuds/strawberriesandtophats). 



> Dear strawberries, I hope this is acceptable! I just wanted to thank you for all your fics!


End file.
